Where Am I?
by Pinkflipflopz456
Summary: My name is Kiana, and I was somehow put into the Avatar world. I'm not sure why, but I think I'll be in for a lot of weird things. Please no flames. This is my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Where Am I?**

**Chapter One – I'm Not In Kansas Anymore**

"So I'm just trying to find out how to get home." I said.  
"I see, so how can I help you little girl?" Said the inventor  
"I'm not sure, but can you invent something that can take me home"  
"Well from what you've been saying, you are from a different world and century. I'm not sure I can help you."  
"Thanks" I said.  
"I'm sorry, I hear the Avatar is coming to town soon, keep a sharp eye out, maybe he can help you." Said the indenture.  
"Look every body, It's a flying Bison!"  
I walked over to the crowd surrounding the bison. There were too many people to see anything. I slowly made my way through the crowd. An old man walked over to the bison.  
"Ahh, the Avatar has finally arrived." Said the old man "We have been awaiting your arrival for quit some time." Said the Mayor " my town has been having some problems."  
"What kind of problems?" Said a young boy, the Avatar.  
"Canyon Crawlers have been coming into town during the night and ruining the town!" said the Mayor.  
"Not to mention eating my cabbages! Wait, I know you three, you're the kids from the Earth Kingdom who ruined my cabbages! Off with your heads!"  
"That is enough out of you!" he turned to the Avatar. "So can you help us young Avatar? Our town would forever be grateful!"  
"I don't know," said the Avatar.  
"We would throw a feast in your honor."  
"Alright I'm in!" said Sokka.  
"Me too!" said Aang.  
"Alright, meet us back here at 8:00 tonight."  
The people all cleared away, Except me. I stood there staring at them.


	2. Chapter 2

" Two worlds combine"

"Uhh, can I help you?" Said the Avatar.  
"What! Oh, right, yeah! See I come from a different world and century. And some how, I'm not sure why or how, but I need your help getting home."  
"Well we won't be here for long see I have to—"  
"I know, I know, you have to go to the North Pole to learn how to water bend." I said.  
"How did you--" said the Avatar.  
"I watch your show."  
"My what?"  
"Forget I said that. So can you help me? Can I come with you?"  
"Sure!" said Katara. " I need another girl here when the guys are restless!"  
"Okay then sounds like a plan!" said Aang  
"_Wake me up, wake me up inside, save me from the nothing I've become!_"  
"What is that?" Said Sokka.  
"Oh, that's my cell phone! How can someone call me if I am here though?"  
"Huh?" said Sokka.  
"I like it! It sounds good!" Said Katara.  
"Make it STOP!" Said Aang while covering his ears.  
"Looks like Momo likes it." Said Katara.  
" I'm going to see if I can call home!"  
Beep beep beep beep beep beep! Ring… Ring... beeep... beeeep... beeep... You have no more long distance minuets  
" Ugg. I can't call anyone!"  
"Welcome to my world, I think, see I don't really know what your talking about!" Said Sokka.  
" Wow! Sokka is actually admitting to not knowing what your talking about! That is an all time first!" Said Katara.  
"Ha, ha that's funny!" said Aang.  
Next Morning  
" I wish I had ruby red slippers right now." I said.  
" What will Ruby Red slippers do?" Asked Aang.  
" She is a girl, Shoes probably comfort her." Said Sokka.  
" WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I said.  
" Nothing, just that girls have WAY different interests and talents like cooking, and sewing. While boys do effective and useful stuff." Said Sokka.  
"Sorry Sokka, but I don't think that making FARTING noises with your armpit is hardly affective or useful!"  
"I ONLY did that once! And I don't want you to go telling everyone that!"  
"So, are you saying girls can't fight?" I said.  
" No, actually, yeah, yes I am! That's what I've been trying to tell you." Said Sokka.  
"Okay, you're on! I took Karate classes for 5 years, I can totally kick your butt!"  
"I don't want to hurt you…"  
I gave him a really bad look.  
"Okay, okay! Gosh!" said Sokka.


	3. Chapter 3

"Butt kicking time!"

"Alright, here are the rules, keep it a nice, clean match, and try not to hurt Sokka too badly!" said Katara.  
"Hey!" yelled Sokka, outraged.  
"Ready, begin!"  
I ran straight for him, and knocked him to the ground. It was easy to dodge his moves though. Finally I stomped his toe and he called, "Mercy!"  
"So what do you think of girls now, Sokka!" I yelled triumphantly, grinning ear to ear.  
"I think, I think... I WANT A REMATCH! After I ice my toe though." Sokka stomped off into the forest, mumbling to himself; " I didn't lose to a girl! I did NOT LOSE TO A GIRL! I was playing easy on her! Yeah, that's right!" Then a couple of minutes later, though it seems like hours, Sokka came back for round 2.  
"How's the toe Sokka? I'm sure it doesn't hurt too much...? It couldn't have hurt too much, since I'm a GIRL! Right?" I said in my sweet sarcastic voice.  
"Right." said Sokka.  
"Round 2...ready, go!"  
Time to use some karate. I swung around with my foot out. I hit Sokka right in the face. Obviously it didn't hurt him though. He got right back up. He reached out his arm to hit me but I blocked it by grabbing his arm and twisting it behind him.  
"Ahhh! Mercy!"  
"That's twice Sokka. You lose!" Said Aang.  
"Do you want to go another round?" Katara said triumphantly.  
"No." Sokka said grimly.  
He walked past me and he brushed my shoulder.  
"Do you think I hurt his feelings?" I asked.  
"How, by creaming him because he deserved it? Nah!" Katara said.  
"Wow that was Amazing!" Said Aang  
"You know, you never told us your name."  
"Oh right, I'm sorry, its Kiana (key-on-ah)


	4. Chapter 4

"8:00"

"Well, young Avatar, you actually came!" Said the Mayor.  
"Well. I'm the avatar! I have to as part of my duty!"  
"The Canyon Crawler should be here soon. This is about the hour he comes out." Said the Mayor.  
"You mean there is only one?"  
"Yes, well I would love to stay around, but I don't want to! Good Luck!" Said the mayor.  
"Some mayor." Said Sokka sarcastically.  
"Keep you eyes open for--"  
"CANYON CRAWLER!" yelled Katara, as she pointed to the large spider like creature.  
There was no way I would let Aang fight this Canyon thingy alone. I wouldn't stand there like a coward.  
"Let me help Aang!" I yelled out.  
"No, it's too dangerous!" Said Aang  
I took a stick and ran towards the beast. Then I realized a sick would do me no good. I was 10 feet away from it, with no weapon. Aang was right.  
"KIANA!"  
I swirled around to the voice. It was Sokka. A large rope was coming my way.  
"CATCH!" He yelled out  
I caught the rope. I swung it at the crawler and flung around to his back.  
"Wow, She is riding it!" Aang said  
I ran it all the over to the edge of the cliff so I could jump off at the last minuet. But it didn't work. The crawler stopped at the edge.  
"Aang give it a push!" I yelled out.  
With in seconds a big gust of air pushed the crawler off the edge as I jumped off.  
"Wow, that was amazing!" said Aang  
"I know! Said Katara  
Sokka was sitting there on a log, his back to us. If Sokka weren't there, we would probably still be fighting the thing. He did throw the rope.


End file.
